Frozen Embraces
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: "You should learn this well, Hitsugaya-kun. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding". WARNING: character death and mild violence.


**Frozen Embraces**

**Summary:** But we understand each other and we care about each other. And I believe that years from now, we still will.

**Author's Note:** I do not own any characters or Bleach at all. Dedicated this to the following: **wakamurasaki jie** and **Icicleriver22**

I know I wasn't meant to be updating, but this idea was bugging me and I write this on my fella's laptop, while he was on the Wii. And he let me upload :D

Reviews are welcome, love ZeeZee the Dreamer xx

* * *

She lay broken on the snow covered ground, a black smudge to spoil the imperfection.

His eyes, his penetrating teal eyes, were wide with shock and horror. The hand with which he gripped his zanpakuto was beginning to hurt painfully, but nothing could be worse than this pain he felt now.

"Kuchiki-chan," he whispered.

He noticed the figure just behind her crumpled form. He was splattered with blood (her blood). He turned to face the young captain. Dark brown eyes, which usually held warmth and friendship, were filled with a cold, deep hatred.

"You found her? What a pity. I haven't had time to cut her up into tiny little pieces. I was going to scatter them and let you find her-"

"You're sick!" His shout reverberated through the air.

"Even if you had managed to make her whole again, you would never be able to give her a heart!"

Anger welled within the young captains own heart and he lunged for his former friend. The elder figure stepped over the young girl.

As his zanpakuto crashed down, the figure blocked easily, just raising his blade.

The younger crashed backwards, and he pulled his right foot forward to steady himself, and pushed off still filled with force. He brought his sword upward and cut the figure's chin.

His adversary fell back in mild pain and stumbled backwards over the fallen figure.

The younger glowered at him, under a mop of white hair.

"To think I admired you!" he spat.

A sharp laugh came out of the others mouth.

"You should learn this well, Hitsugaya-kun. Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding".

Anger consumed Toshiro and he gripped the handle of his zanpakuto more forcefully.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyonrinmaru!" he yelled as ice began to flow up his right arm, while a large ice dragon similar to Hyorinmaru encased his sword. Huge wings and a tail began to form. One of his hands and his feet became claw-like. In retrospect, it was almost like he had turned himself into the Ice Ring, Hyorinmaru itself.

"Ryusenka!" he roared as he beat his wings and flew towards his adversary, thrusting the ice cold blade into chest of the man he had once admired.

"Well, well, Toshiro-" the figure said, as ice began to surround him.

"That's Hitsugaya-taicho to you," he hissed as he withdrew his sword slowly, only to shatter it with unimaginable force.

"Taicho!"

He swung his face and he was shocked to her in this condition.

She was bloodied and bruised. A cut from her face still trickled with her red essence and swelling was rising under her right eye.

"Kuchiki-chan!"

He reached her side fast and pulled her into his arms. She was cold. Deathly cold. _Don't die,_ was his only thought.

"Taicho, I-"

"Shh," he soothed. "Help is on the way". _Help is on the way_, he repeated to himself in his mind.

Her wide violet eyes found his and he was startled that even in her near death experience, she was beautiful. Nothing compared to her.

He felt her pulse quicken within her arm and he gave her a gentle smile. _Keep it up. Come on. You're living. Live for me._

"I thought I had almost lost you," he whispered, as tears threatened to fall.

"I thought I had almost lost you," she whispered back.

Thoughts in his mind whirled and old memories stirred...

_The flicker of eyelids._

_ The secret smiles._

_ Being drawn in by her lips._

_ The feel of her body against his._

_ The urgency they felt._

_ "I love you!"_

_ The hatred and lies that had drawn them apart by a traitor now dead._

Tears slid along his cheekbones and he watched them drop onto her colouring cheeks. She squirmed underneath the liquid and he almost laughed at her childishness.

Her gentle hands brushed his tears aside and she held his face still.

"Toshiro-kun, we understand each other and we care about each other. And I believe that years from now, we still will. I love you," she whispered.

He held her tightly as he could until Unohana-taicho arrived. He held her tightly as he could while they made their way to the relief station. He held her tightly as he could as she was examined. He held her tightly when her brother and friends visited and wished her well.

He held her tightly in their frozen embrace as they spoke three small words, over and over again, either of them still disbelieving the truth; "I love you".


End file.
